


couldn't be more in love

by cabinbythesea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, CEO Louis, Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Dry Humping, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light Angst, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Model Harry, Pet Names, Rimming, Teasing, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinbythesea/pseuds/cabinbythesea
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is thirty-one. Harry Styles is not. (Best friends with a seven year age gap who fuck because they are both actually smitten and, let’s face it, hot as fuck together).Featuring an engagement ring without actually being engaged, a Medicine by Harry Styles reference, and a painful playlist.





	couldn't be more in love

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: fiction! also sorry for mistakes they are my fault :/
> 
> heyo everyone this is a #repost because I didn't like it but some of you seemed to so I'm gonna say to hell with what I think !
> 
> hope you like and thank youuu :)

**Harry, 24**

**Model at Azoff Models**

**9 mi.**

**Hii! Bored of being bored :(**

Sure, Louis may be over exaggerating, but  _ what the fuck?  _ He’s thirty-one for christ’s sake, been through all the ups and downs of dating, climbed mountains through the woods of women and men alike, conquered endless oceans of the straight one night stands, and has yet to come across . . . this.

Louis didn’t think he had a type until now. Like mentioned, he does not dare to be precipitous when it comes to love and sex, finding beauty in everyone, honestly. But this, he already knows, is either going to have him make a beeline for the same bed for forever (this man's’ bed to be precise) or a deep plummet into a catfish situation. Louis prays for the first.

 

**Louis, 31**

**CFO at Deakin Financial**

**9 mi.**

**Work hard, party harder ;)**

Honestly, Harry has not been online for quite some time, busy with work. But a message from a certain Louis caught his eye. Despite being fit as fuck, his pictures gives an adventurous vibe to him. Even with his seemingly world of business job, he comes off pretty laid back. Harry’s interest is  _ piqued _ .

 

Now, Louis really isn’t one to beat around the bush, but it takes him a few minutes to message this Harry because really, he is already thinking about how cute his curly hair is which is a  _ red flag  _ if he’s ever seen one. Too much too soon, if you will.

 

_ Is my old age gonna bore you, babe? x _

Harry finally opens the message from Louis who he may or may not keep calling daddy in his head. Everything is  _ fine.  _ Normal, even. Harry is allowed to be horny, okay? And if the message from Louis is supposed to help his sexless situation, it has failed because he just notices that Louis is  _ thirty-one  _ (hot) and just called him babe (not a big deal, but still hot).

 

_ Defo not :) think it’d come in handy if anything _

Louis almost choked on his morning tea. So this is how it’s going to be, hm?

_ Is that so? _

_ I’d reckon . . . stamina and that _

 

_ Hm, you’re very smart for a young lad. Stamina does come with practice, you know _

Harry  _ may  _ be hard and he  _ may  _ be in the middle of a meeting but who is to blame him? He hasn’t had sex since 1907 and cannot be arsed to get with someone he doesn’t even have banter with. This, on the other hand . . . is something different entirely. Banter and looks alike.

_ I am very smart :) amongst other things _

_ Ohh do I have a man of many talents on my hands, then? _

Harry bites his lip and Jeff kicks his shin to get his attention. He waves him off and pretends to go back to listening, but really hides his phone under the table like a bloody teenager.

 

_ Guess you’ll have to wait and see _

Louis thinks he would quit his job and move to Jamaica with the model if he asked him to.

_ And that I will _

 

**Later in the Year**

“Oh, my  _ god.  _ Your gonna make me  _ come _ .” Louis’ pounding into him so deep he sees stars and wow, he really thinks he needs to write tinder a letter or something because  _ holy shit  _ if this is not the best dick - and friend - he’s ever got in his life.

“A letter, H? Really?” Louis continues his thrusts, his sweat dripping onto Harry’s brow.

Harry clenches around him. “Shit, didn’t meant to say that aloud. Please make me come, now. Sorry I talk too much.”

Louis heaves out a chuckle. “Always so polite. Never want you to stop talking.” He’s blabbering now, but it does not matter in the slightest because then they’re both coming down simultaneously (a party trick they recently adapted) and falling into each other with heavy breaths and worn bodies.

“Holy fucking shit,” Harry swears, running his fingers through the hairs at the base of Louis’ neck.

“I’ve never come so hard in me life.” Louis mumbles into Harry’s neck. He begins to suck a bruise there.

“I’m gross and smell and you’re sucking on my skin.”

Louis gives him a weird look with an “And? We both smell gross. Don’t be so dodgy, little one.” Harry’s hips buck up at their own accord when Louis’ teeth hit a nerve and he just holds them down with his own pelvis, makes sure their dicks press. “There we are.” He pulls back to admire his work, even presses his thumb there to watch Harry wince.

“You’re an animal. And I’m hard again.” He frowns down at his cock. Fuck his younger age honestly.

Louis grins, tilts Harry’s face to kiss under his jaw. “Too bad too sad, baby. We both gotta work.” He climbs off of Harry and grabs his pants, heading to the bathroom.

“ _ At least  _ let me suck you in the shower.” Harry pouts at him as if it’s the  _ least  _ Louis can do.

Louis leans against the doorframe to the toilet, in all his naked glory. “I got that stamina thing going though, remember? Won’t be easy.”

Harry’s up and out of the bed quicker than he can come for Louis (which is  _ very  _ quick, may he proudly add).

  
  


Friday night. Harry is sulking.

_ I miss my mum and Evie :(  _ is what he sends Louis around eleven. He’s in bed, only in his pants, and needs a distraction and a Louis.

_ They miss you too :( so do I _

Harry bites the inside of his cheek. Louis always knows how to make him smile, feel better.

_ If you miss me so much, care to explain why you aren’t in my bed?? _

And yes, he may be needy sometimes, but it’s only for Louis.

_ Because my bed is comfier? _

_ And? I’m comfiEST _

_ Omw baby  _ is what Harry receives just as he tucks his now mid-length hair into a tiny bun, smiles wide when he gets a follow up message of  _ Need anything? Earmuffs for your tiny cold ears? _

_ You’re a dick . . . but don’t think any muffs would be small enough ;( _

_ Hmm guess my mouth will have to do then _

Harry takes his clothes off, spite his pants, and gets under the covers, knowing that Louis keeps his key handy. (Totally does  _ not  _ take his clothes off because Louis’ texts are getting him bothered).

_ What are you gonna do?? Suckle my ears until they warm up??? _

_ Oi, shut up. You knew what I meant. Bringing licorice and wine _

_ <3 _

 

“I want to marry you,” is the first thing that comes to mind when Louis walks into his bedroom. Sure, he looks hot as fuck, just coming back from work in a nice fitted suit and scruff, but Harry’s also got eyes for the wine.

Louis chuckles, tossing his shoes off before sitting against the headboard with Harry. “Marriage later. Wine now.”

Harry bites his lip because who knew that Louis being in his bed with a full suit, sporting scruff, and bringing him wine and his favorite candy straight after a long day at work would make him horny? Harry knew, that’s who. He even remembered to grab two glasses from the kitchen for christ’s sake.

He decides to take matters into his own hands because this just will not do. He moves is body so that he’s in his favorite spot - Louis’ lap - and takes the wine and candy out of his hands, setting them on the side table.

“Orrr maybe wine later.”

Harry smirks when he feels Louis grab his hips.

“You really” he slides off Louis’ jacket and begins to unbutton his top “just brought me wine and licorice” he pushed the top down his shoulders, runs his palm down Louis’ front “and think I’m not gonna wanna suck you off.”

“Jesus,” Louis hits his head on the headboard when Harry bites his jawline. “Was really just expecting a cuddle, but this works just as well.” Harry gives him a  _ yeah, right  _ look. “I’m serious! I was only expecting blowies in the morning!”

Harry rolls his eyes then, rolling off of him and planting his face in his pillow, hides his smile when Louis follows right after him.

“Love.” He’s got his body wrapped around Harry’s back, shirt off thanks to his little minx of a boy, and he knows Harry is taking the piss, is the thing, but if anyone’s going to indulge Harry, it is Louis. “What have I done.” He kisses Harry’s earlobe, feels it when he shivers in response. Harry’s mumbling into his pillow, but Louis cannot make it out. “Budge up, babes, c’mon.”

Harry flips over then, looking prettier than ever with his pink lips and pieces of hair falling around his face from out of his bun. “Kiss me.”

Louis doesn’t hesitate, not anymore. He kisses him soft and slow, knows it is what he needs, what they both need sometimes. Harry’s mewling into his mouth and pulling him closer by his neck. “Make the prettiest sounds for me.” He presses his full body against Harry’s.

“Just wanted to see you. All day.”

Louis’ heart flutters with the way Harry’s words leave his mouth and with the way his eyes dart between Louis', searching.

“I’m yours to see.”

Harry kisses him again then. It’s hotter this time, more tongue and dirtier whines. “Want you to fuck me. Did want to suck you off while you drank wine and watched telly, but that’s for another day.”

“Fuck, Harry. Stop talking just - “ Louis struggles with his own belt “stop talking.”

“Why, hm?” Harry aids him with his pants, finally pushing them down enough to let his cock out. Louis’ mouth goes dry when Harry finally gets his hand around him. “Thought you loved when I talk.  _ ‘Never want you to stop talking,’  _ was it?”

“Such a fucking minx,” Louis’ already bucking up into Harry’s palm with each word, and the angle is awkward, but when don't __ they make this work? Really, give Harry and Louis a list of worst possible positions to have sex, and they would still do it (and enjoy it). “Pretty sure you could do or say anything and this would still be the best sex, best thing, in my life.”

Harry whines at that, for some reason, and flips over onto his stomach. “Should be pretty opened up, just need a little.”

“Oh, H.” Louis spreads his ass. “Looks so pretty, already puckering for me.”

“Mm,” Harry wiggles his bum, “fingers. Lube.”

“Got you.”

It doesn’t take long for Harry to become a sobbing mess on his fingers, but it takes even less of a time for him to become a sobbing mess on his cock.

“Oh, my god.” Louis’ just pushed passed his rim, finally bottoming out. “You’re so fucking  _ deep _ .”

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis drags in and out, slowly. “Know just how you like it. Know you.”

“Fuckkk. So thick, Lou.” Harry begins to push himself back, meeting Louis’ thrusts, and he knows it is time to speed it up.

“Look at you, fucking yourself on my cock. You’re so good, Harry, so fucking  _ good _ .” He gets faster then, and Harry can’t seem to stop his cries anymore, and it is only a matter of minutes before they are both coming down.

It is not until they’re both washed up and in bed that they realize.

“So much for wine night, huh?”

Harry giggles, tucking himself closer under Louis’ arm. “We’ve got plenty of days ahead.”

And that, Louis thinks, is for certain.

  
  


Harry is in Japan for work, and now it’s Louis’ turn to sulk.

Really, all he has done since Harry left a week ago was go to work, visit Harry’s to water plants for him, and go out with Niall. Which, here they are now. Yes, Niall has good craic, but it isn’t  _ Harry _ .

“Bro, you look like you just accidentally stepped on your dogs paw. But like, consistently.”

Niall takes a swig of his beer and Louis sits up straighter. “Don’t know what you mean, Ni.” He absolutely does not check his phone under the table.

“Oh, please. Just talk to him, if ya want to. No need to hide.”

Louis scoffs. “I would  _ never  _ disrespect you by texting. How rude of me.” He makes a show of putting his phone face down on the table.

Niall chuckles. “Mate, I rather you text him than look fidgety. What are you lot talking about anyway? Actually, don’t answer that.”

Louis smirks, crosses his leg, before taking back his pint. “Pictures of him and Bell. Cute shit.”

“Hm,” Niall eyes him. “Is it already your lock screen?”

His eye twitches. “ . . . No.”

 

It’s Harry’s birthday and he is still in Japan. Gratefully, he has a day off today, and plans at the club with his friends here, but Louis is not here and Harry feels like he is being a right tit about it. 

So when he is getting ready to go out for the night and gets a text from Louis, he doesn’t know if he is feeling thankful or sad.

_ Happy birthday, little dove ! xxxxx take a shot for me ! or two ;) be safe _

Harry verbally whines at that because Louis is so  _ sweet  _ to him and he wants him here, wants him with him always, he thinks.

_ Thanksss, Lou xxxxx want you here tho _

_ I miss you more, babes. You’re gonna have the best birthday ever xxxxx _

Harry sends back hearts but is secretly moping.

 

Japan is busy. Louis does not regret a thing.

 

“I’m gonna grab us another round!” Bobby announces. “H, come with, birthday boy!”

Harry is comfortably buzzed when he follows Bobby to the bar. He hypothetically  _ could  _ get fucked up, but he thinks he rather remember this one. A birthday spent in Japan isn’t one that happens every year.

“Look,” Bobby gets his attention, “I know this isn’t ideal, your boy not being here and all, but I hope you’re still having a fun time, yunno. You deserve it after the year you’ve had. I mean, damn. You’re taking over the world, Harry Styles!”

If Harry was a tad bit drunker he might shed a tear or two, but he opts on bringing his friend into a hug.

“Thanks, mate. Really means a lot. Just wish he was here, is all.”

Bobby squeezes his shoulder.

They finally make it back to their table and it appears to be more crowded than prior. He fixates his birthday hat in his curls and sits back down. He only begins to sip on his newest drink when arms wrap around him.

He knows immediately, because how could he not.

“Oh, my god.”

It’s quite dramatic, really. He stands, turning out of his chair to wrap his arms around Louis’ shoulders, not even looking him in the eye yet. He thinks people are taking videos and cheering around them, but his focus is on Louis’ hands on him, rubbing circles into his back.

“Shh. Don’t cry, baby.” And Harry didn’t even realize his tears until Louis pulls him out of his neck to wipe them away. “Sorry I’m late, by the way. Damn delays.”

“Oh, shut up. Can’t believe you . . . .”

 

A few drinks later, Harry is halfway on Louis’ lap, singing bohemian rhapsody at the top of his lungs. Louis keeps his palm steady on Harry’s thigh, tries to ignore the urge to kiss him hard in front of all his friends. Kissing is just for them, sometimes.

“ _ I sometimes wish I’d never been born at allllll! Carry on!”  _ Louis slides his other hand underneath Harry’s sweater to rest against his soft hip because he is  _ weak. _

Once Harry deems singing too much effort, he throws the mic to the next person sitting around the table and wraps an arm around Louis’ neck, leaning back against the booth. “Phew! I feel older than you, Lou. ‘M winded!”

He pinches Harry’s skin. “Watch it, birthday boy.”

“That wasn’t very birthday nice of you.”

Louis fails to listen then, because he gets distracted by his dark lips and light eyes and  _ jesus fuck  _ no one’s ever going to be better than Harry.

“You’re pretty.” He allows himself to run his hand through Harry’s hair once to see his light blush and tiny shiver.

Harry scoots closer then, ducking down a bit to speak into his ear, more Queen still blasting in the background. “Where are you staying?

Louis pulls back to look at him. He looks wistful. “Wherever you are.”

Harry bites his lip, taking Louis’ hand to play with his fingers. He makes running his knuckles over the pads of Louis’ fingertips a turn-on. “Why aren’t you at work, hm?”

They are concaved into each other close enough that Louis can press a kiss into his neck. “Work isn’t my number one priority, is it?”

Harry can’t contain his smile for anything.

 

“Lou -  _ please.  _ Cum in me,  _ oh. _ ”

Yeah, Louis surprised the fuck out of him, to say the least. He also knows he loves Louis’ dick almost as much as he loves Louis himself.

“ _ Fuckk _ .” Louis’ coming down right after Harry. “Wasn’t this meant to be your birthday? Feel like it’s mine.”

Harry falls asleep with a heavy heart (in the best way).

 

“Louis.”

He feels Harry before he hears him. Harry, hair still wet from the shower, is bouncing on his lap like he has the biggest news to tell at - eight thirty in the bloody morning.

“Mnph.” Louis stops his bouncing by wrapping his arms around him, dragging him back down to his chest. “Early, Haz. Tell me later, please.”

Harry doesn’t seem to like that idea, though. “Leaving tonight, going to mums. Want you there.”

Louis grins, closing his eyes again. “Yes, baby. Would love nothing more. Jetlagged right now, though, okay?”

Harry hums, readjusted himself on top of Louis. Head on his shoulder, arms between Louis’ back and the mattress. “Yeah. Sleep.”

Louis falls asleep still running his fingers into Harry’s scalp.

 

Not enough hours later, they’re on a plane back home. Saying his twenty-fifth was glorious would be an understatement. Harry is on the way to his mum’s for her homemade mash and his favorite person is with him. He also had birthday orgasms that he did not expect to get, along with a pretty new ring on his right hand that Louis cannot seem to stop running his thumb over. Even once they’re off the plane and driving, Louis holds his hand in his lap. At dinner, he reaches Harry under the table, caressing his knuckle that lays before the ring.

Harry catches his eye, dimpling his cheek and interlocking their fingers. He swears he sees Louis blush, which is somewhat the rarity.

Later when Gemma and Harry are doing the washing up, leaving the others to their tea and telly, she notices it.

“What you got there, hm?” she bumps his hip.

Harry rolls his eyes, subconsciously knowing it was coming. “From Lou.” It would look like any other ring of Harry’s if it weren’t for the subtle engraved anchor print.

Gemma scoffs. “Well, I could’ve guessed that much. Looks expensive.”

He swats her with the damp rag. “It’s not odd for us to buy each other nice things, and thank you  _ so _ kindly for being in my business.”

“Your business  _ is _ my business! And that’s more than nice.”

Harry ignores her just in time for Louis to interrupt. He wraps his arm around Gemma’s shoulder, grinning ear to ear. “Such lovely housewives you pair make.”

“Oi!” Gemma socks him in his side. “You should know better than that Louis Tomlinson.”

“Fine, don’t need ya anyway!” He crosses the kitchen to secure a hand around Harry’s waist. “Already got meself the best.”

Harry tilts his head, beaming with his tongue out at Gemma.

“You both are so fucking weird. I’m going to bed.”

“It’s 7 p.m.!”

“Don’t care!” She gives them the finger.

Harry giggles hard enough to lean his head back, giving Louis the opportunity to turn his hips so they are pressed head to toe. He’s quick enough to steal a kiss from the corner of his mouth.

“Do you think we’re  _ weird _ ?” Louis crinkles his nose in a cute manner that Harry cannot simply ignore.

He brings his hand up to pinch Louis’ nostrils closed, watching his mouth pop open to take in the air. “I don’t think  _ we’re  _ weird.” Harry kisses his cheek. “Just you.”

Harry removes his hand to lean his arms against the counter, arching his back a tad so only their lower halves connect.

“Hm,” Louis leans to slide his hands in the back pockets of Harry’s blue jeans. “At least I’m not the one wearing that ridiculous hat.”

He rolls his eyes. “You love my hat.” He really doesn’t.

“I really don’t.”

Quick and sudden, Harry maneuvers around him, making his way over to the living room.

“Hey!” Harry can hear his frown.

He flips him off, much like Gemma had, biting the inside of his cheek to hide his smug.

 

They both stay at Anne’s, opting to not drive the three hours back to London.

“It’s gonna be so nice not hearing the busy streets tonight.” Louis sighs, starfished out on Harry’s old queen bed, naked safe for his pants.

Harry shuts off the light, spreading himself out on top of Louis, back to his front. Harry almost laughs at how odd the position is.

“So terribly sorry that the streets of Tokyo bothered you. I’ll be writing a letter first thing in the morning.”

“I don’t know, babe.” Louis brings an arm over Harry’s stomach. “Think you better finish that draft to tinder first.”

If Harry could elbow his dick from this position, he would. He opts for turning around to face him instead. “Fucker.”

Louis just gives him a wink before closing his eyes and stretching his arms above his head. Harry watches his muscles tense and relax. His scruff looks sexier than ever and his hair is getting longer, his favorite look on Louis.

He is pursing his lips, probably knowing Harry’s watching him.

They makeout for what feels like an hour. Louis’ kisses always make his lips absolutely melt and the hand scratching at his scalp does not help matters.

Harry pulls back to admire his work. “You look hot.”

Louis raises a brow, running his thumb over Harry’s ear. “Do I?”

“Yeah. Want you to fuck me in just the ring you got me.”

“ _ Harry. _ ”

Louis squirms immediately and Harry almost applauds himself, knowing that would do the trick.

“Can’t believe you got me this.” Harry watches Louis take his hand. “You knew people would notice, too.”

“‘Course I did. That was the point.” Louis flips them then, going to work on Harry’s neck. “Think you know how to get the upper hand, don’t you?”

Harry sucks in his breath as to not make noise. Louis hitches his leg up to grind them together. “I  _ do.  _ I do.”

“That may be true, but so do I.”

And if Harry comes twice that night (once from Louis’ tongue and once from his cock) only his old Jesse McCartney posters that collect dust beneath his bed know.

 

Louis is  _ struggling _ .

He’s been stuck at this conference  _ all  _ fucking day and his eyes are tired of looking at nothing but his iPad screen and wrinkly old men.

_ I’m not a wrinkly old man am I?  _ is what he texts Harry, hopefully reaching the end of this final, morbid presentation.

_ I wouldn’t say so . . . why? Are you pouting again? _

Louis pouts.

_ I’m surrounded by strictly old men which must mean I am also that. It’s physics or something _

_ Mm old men you said? Sounds hot _

_ :( _

_ :) _

Louis misses him, having been five days since they got back home from Anne’s.

_ I’m feeling deprived _

_ Harry deprived? _

_ Harry deprived. _

It takes him a little longer to respond after that, which only makes Louis sulk even more.

_ I miss you xx I’ll come over tomorrow night _

_ Please do xx _

 

Louis finally gets home that night, cursing himself for leaving his front door unlocked. He really needs to stop doing that.

But when he walks past the mudroom, Harry is in his kitchen, back faced to him and stirring a wooden spoon into a large pot. Louis knows it's definitely not his, meaning Harry brought all of it.

“Just as Louis deprived as I am Harry deprived, huh?”

Harry jumps as if he’s the one in someone else’s home. “Fuck, Louis!” He holds a hand to his chest, big spoon still in his other. “Dammit! You ruined it!”

Louis cannot help but laugh at that, throwing off his shoes and jacket in the process. “Ruined what?”

“Was gonna surprise you all sexy-like . . . suppose you already ruined that, though anyway because there was no apron and I was  _ not  _ about to accidentally boil my own dick off in this soup-”

Louis’ still laughing because “You thought I’d own an apron? You brought all other things and assumed that I had an apron.”

“. . . Yes? I don’t know, stop being a dick I  _ made  _ this for you at nine o’clock at night and you have the  _ audacity _ -”

“Our kids are going to be  _ so  _ fucking annoying, you never shut up!” Louis does not even notice what he says until he brings Harry closer to him, hands wrapped around his wrists. Harry blinks at him and Louis’ smile drops. “I mean-”

“No.” Louis’ afraid he is going to run off, but he should have known better, really. They’re Harry and Louis and they do not run, not from each other. “Tell me why are kids are gonna be _so fucking annoying_?” Harry’s brows are scrunched together, but he’s resting his weight on Louis’ front. He releases Harry’s wrists to hold his hips in place, instead. Guess they are having this conversation, then.

“We’re both so headstrong. Always gotta be right. They’re gonna argue with us, gonna put up a fight.”

Harry is biting the inside of his cheek. Louis presses his thumb there until he releases the skin.

“You reckon?”

Louis nods.

“What will they look like?” Soup forgotten, Harry looks intrigued. He wraps his arms around Louis’ back, close enough to have to look up at him a bit.

Louis smiles sweet. “If I had it my way, your light eyes. They’re so truthful, you know?” He presses his thumb under Harry’s eye. “Maybe my football skills, though. You are quite lacking in that department.”

“God, shut up.” Harry rolls his eyes. “Can’t have kids with you, anyway.” He pushes away from him and Louis is embarrassing by how quick his hands try to follow. “Can’t risk that they won’t know how to cook.”

Louis’ jaw drops. “That . . . was rude.”

Harry shrugs, goes back to stirring the soup with a smirk on his lips. “Yet, here we are.”

“Here we are.” Louis imagines he is looking at Harry with either hearts or fireworks in his eyes. He’s not picky.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Harry turns his back to him completely. “Soup isn’t done yet.”

Louis’ face splits. “Whatever do you mean? I’m just a wrinkly old man minding my own.”

Something in Harry must break then, because he tosses the spoon so it clatters against the granite and moves hastily to straddle Louis over the small kitchen chair out of all things. He’s kissing at his lips soft for how quick he attacked him. Louis holds him still, swivels the chair so that Harry can put some of his weight against the counter.

“Aren’t old. Perfect for me.” They’re speaking between soft presses of lips and Louis thinks the only thing that could make this better is if they were in bed.

“Yeah?” Louis brings a palm beneath Harry’s shirt to keep steady on his back. “What about when I’m too old to hold you?”

Harry moves his butt against his thighs to scoot up a bit. Louis’ face meets his neck, begins to suck a love bite there. “Will have to get myself a new old man.”

Louis presses him closer, almost growling. “You will  _ not _ .”

Harry just hums, tangles his fingers in Louis’ hair to keep him steady on his neck, allows himself to be sucked on.

When he pulls back, Harry looks him in the eye. “What’s the ring for, Lou?”

Louis’ heart hammers. “For you.”

Harry gives him a look, kisses his top lip. “You know I want more than that.”

Louis struggles for a moment. “That’s very condescending of you, Haz.”

Harry struggles to hold back his smile. “What’s condescending?”

Louis scoffs. “Thinking me getting you an expensive ring means that I think you’re important to me or something. That would just be  _ ridiculous _ .”

“Absolutely  _ mad _ .” Harry shakes his head like it is the worst thing ever and fixes Louis’ hair. “It’s almost as if you  _ care  _ about me or something.”

“Ha!” Louis throws his head back in laughter. He can feel the cold press of the ring against his neck from where Harry touches him. “Caring about  _ you  _ Harry Styles? Sounds awful!”

Louis’ looking at him with stars in his eyes, he is sure. “ _ Pathetic _ , even!”

 

Harry has a shoot today in London. He’s thankful for this, not having to travel at all this week. And in even  _ greater _ news, Liam took charge of the only client meeting Louis had scheduled for the day . . . .

_ Come to my shoot with me <3 _

_ You mean come watch you look hot in front of a camera? Seems like a trap . . . _

_ :( I need you to keep me company in between shots _

_ What I’m hearing is you’re USING me on my day OFF. _

_ What I’m hearing is you REFUSING my OFFER for FREE kisses. _

_ Free you say? Count me in _

_ You’re cheap. _

_ Only for you, my heart xx send me the address _

 

Harry regrets his decision immediately.

With Louis there, he cannot seem to focus on anything besides the grapes being thrown into his mouth and the hands prodding at his bare calves.

“You’re terrible at this.” Louis shakes his head at him and throws the grape Harry failed to catch in his own mouth.

Harry digs his toe into Louis’ bellybutton. “Well,  _ excuse  _ me. My mouth is used to catching other spherical figures.”

He shivers when Louis runs his fingers above his knee. “Watch it.”

 

“Where’s your other half?” Naomi asks, hip-checking him out of the way. They’re in the dressing rooms, getting ready for some final shots that require an outfit change. Harry likes Naomi, so doing work with her is cake compared to other models he has worked with.

“Whatever do you mean? Don’t see my cat here.”

She clicks her tongue, going to dig through the pieces on the farthest rack. “I saw you two together earlier, don’t be daft. You aren’t too good at hiding that little number, either,” she glances down at his hand. Harry puts his one hand over the other, having forgotten about the ring. “Better go give it to loverboy to hold on to. Have you been wearing it the entire shoot? And they didn’t notice?” She gasps, shocked.

“Shh,” Harry winks. He really had not noticed, but better late than never. It just feels natural on him, now. “See you out there.”

Harry quickly finds Louis squared away in a corner, standing with his back to the wall out on set. His face is illuminated by only his phone and he looks absolutely delectable, Harry notes.

“Hey-” Louis gets all of three seconds to check him out before Harry’s pressing his lips to his. It is a quick, yet deep kiss that they both wish lasted longer than it was permitted to. “One of my free kisses, then?” Louis asks once they’ve separated. 

“No,” Harry pulls away, casual, leaning against the wall besides Louis without messing up his hair, “just wanted to.” He shuffles closer so that Louis can put his arms around his hip.

“Oh? Does that mean I get the free ones later?”

Harry shrugs. “If you’re good. Oh! Take this. If I get fired because of this I’m suing. You  _ will  _ be hearing from my lawyer.”

Louis looks at him confused until he slides the ring into his hand. With one last peck, Harry’s off.

 

_ Mate! Where are ya!? Stopped by yer office today but said ya weren’t in _

He receives the message a tad late, seeing as he cannot take his eyes off of Harry,  _ jesus _ . He looks stunning in all white, his hair curly with an extra bounce thanks to some product, Louis’ sure. He tends to glance off to the side at Louis, as if to see if he’s watching and Louis just wants to go up to him, interrupting the whole shoot, and shake him because how could he look at anything else.

_ Sorry, Ni! At H’s shoot what’s up? _

_ His shoot! Where !? _

_ Just in london _

_ Hmm I see ;) was gonna stop by to invite ya to Greg’s bachelor party. H too of course ! Friday night @ Fyre _

_ Sick mate! I’ll make sure I’m avail, will let Harry know _

_ You lot engaged yet btw?? _

Louis doesn’t even know how to respond.

_ No ! . . . long story. Kinda accidentally gave him a ring and I think we both think it was an unspoken love declaration??? Idk _

_ Mateeee! Well have things been diff since? _

_ Just better _

_ :DD that’s what I thought. See ya two saturday! _

 

“Well, damn,” Harry whistles from his spot on Louis’ bed. They met there before Greg’s party, because Harry needed to ‘borrow Louis’ fancy cologne for the fancy bar.’

“What?” Louis turns away from the mirror to face him. “Too much?”

Harry licks his lips and he rolls his eyes when Harry noticeably spreads his legs. “Just enough.”

Louis tilts his head. “What’s all the lick-lipping for then, hm?”

Harry stands up then, stalking over to Louis in his turtleneck, quaffed glory. “Was just trying to decide whether to call you daddy or sir.”

Louis’ only partially surprised at the gruff grunt he emits. Harry’s got his hands at his hips, already trying to pry his way beneath Louis’ blazer.

“Hey,” Louis gently takes Harry’s face in his palms. When Harry’s darkened eyes finally flit to his he kisses him deep and slow, swallowing Harry’s low mewls. “Later. Party to get you to.”

Harry frowns when he pulls away, but does not let go of his hand. “You make it sound like I’m your child that you're dropping off at his friend’s birthday pool party.”

“Are you not?”

Harry kicks him.

 

“I am  _ wildly  _ attracted to Harry.”

Louis may be a little drunk and he also may be telling Niall’s brother all about his never ending love when in reality, they’re here to celebrate  _ Greg’s  _ never ending love with his wife, tragically,  _ not  _ Louis’.

Niall intervenes right then because  _ of course  _ he does. “Yeah? Anyone could have told ya that, mate.”

Louis kind of wants to push Niall off into the crowd of bachelorettes from another party behind them, but he would like that all too much.

“Hey, man. Harry’s a looker, I don’t blame ya,” Greg says with a pat to his back.

“Is that supposed to be  _ comforting _ , Greg?” Louis’ blood threatens to boil as if he literally is not currently at Greg’s very straight bachelor party.

Niall throws his head back in laughter. “Ha! Don’t be fucking dumb, Louis. Harry’s hot, but Liv is hotter.”

“Hey!” Louis and Greg both say in unison.

“What are you lot shouting about?”

Harry finds them then, and Louis lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Thank, god.” Niall rolls his eyes, making room for Harry in their circle. “Louis wouldn’t shut the fuck up.”

Harry raises his brow at him. God, does he look like  _ sex.  _ His hands are in his pockets and his arms look bigger than ever. Not to mention his fucking  _ hair.  _ Louis wants to kiss him.

He opts to blows him a kiss instead.

“Is that so?” He looks to Greg and Niall in interest.

“Ugh, I’m not trying to get between you pair and your eye sex. More shots, Ni!” Greg dragged Niall (thankfully) away towards the bar.

“Thanks for the invite, again, Greg!” Harry yells after them.

Louis has his hand held out expectantly for him when he turns around. Harry obliges and Louis only stares at the ring on his finger for a minor second (a new record, probably).

He leads them to the bar and orders their preferred drinks: Harry vodka cranberry and himself jack. Harry sidles up to him finally, thigh pressed against Louis’ own. He swallows his smirk and lets his arm slide around Harry’s waist.

“Where’d you go off to, then?” Louis inquires, swirling the drink before taking a sip.

Harry shrugs noncommittal and fiddles with his straw. “Sucked some guy off in the bathroom. Although, my trousers are now quite ruined.” He makes a show of bending down to wipe his knees off.

Louis squeezes his waist and Harry looks at him through his lashes, the little minx that he is. “Yeah? Did he like your ring?”

He cracks at that, lips curving up. “You’re dumb.” Louis grins at him, leans closer to press his lips to his cheek, waiting to feel the dimple form beneath his lips. Harry secures an arm around his shoulders then so that Louis stays close to him. He twists his body a bit to place a hand on Louis’ cheek, squinting. “Are you drunk?”

Louis just tilts his head and licks Harry’s palm.

Harry scrunches his nose. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Louis scoffs and fixes a piece of Harry’s hair for him, tucking it behind his ear. “Hey, I only had a few. Got drunk on you, though and now I’m wasted.”

Harry fake gags. “That sounds like lyrics or some shit.”

“What! The only person to blame for that is yourself mister  _ I wear ugly pants but look cute in them anyway _ .”

Harry’s eyes crinkle at the corners. “Well, guess you can’t be that drunk. You’re still insulting me.”

Harry is looking in his eyes with what Louis would only label as mirth. “Insulting? I just called you cute!”

“After insulting my fashion choices!”

Louis, in his liquored stupor, pushes his drink away and replaces it with Harry’s face. “Don’t cry, Haz, please. See!” Louis wipes away tears that aren’t even on Harry’s cheeks. “The drink is gone! Holding you, not alcohol. Fuck jack, honestly.”

Harry may start laughing tears at this point. “Louis. Look at me. I’m not crying, babe.

Louis chuckles at that. “Sure, Haz. Of course you are, you’re very emotional, you know.”

“Oh, jesus christ.” Harry facepalms.

“Stop beating on yourself! No!” Louis goes to restrain Harry’s wrists.

Harry cannot stop laughing at this point. “Oh, my god, Louis! Stop. Let’s go home, okay?”

“What do you mean? You’re already here.”

Harry blinks at him slowly and all Louis is thinking about is how pretty his lashes look tonight. “Let’s go.”

 

_ Hello my love! I know you’re busy at the gallery, but brekkie for dinner? I’m thinkin hotcakes _

Harry gets the text on the ride back home.

“Hey, Franklin. Take me to Lou’s instead. My apologies.”

Franklin shakes his head. “No issues here, Mr. Styles. Give Louis my regards.”

“Of course, of course.” Harry grins.

_ I’ll show you hotcakes ;)  _ _omw_

 

“‘Ello!” Harry greets when he walks through Louis’ entrance. “Don’t smell any smoke yet, good sign."

“Oi!” Louis pokes his head out from the kitchen. “Get your big mouth over here.”

Harry takes off his sneakers before following the (surprisingly appetizing) scent to the kitchen.

Louis looks at him then and sets down the fruit he is  _ attempting  _ to cube. “For me?” Harry nod to the fruit. “You shouldn’t have.” He places an exaggerated hand over his heart.

Louis rolls his eyes, maneuvering Harry’s hips to get around him. “That mouth,” he tsks, shaking his head, “‘s gonna get you in trouble.”

Harry jumps up onto the countertop, watching Louis as he digs into the contents of the fridge. “A man can only dream,” he sighs.

Louis moves on to stir the frying potatoes before making his way back to Harry. He spreads his legs, inviting, and waits for Louis to comply. He sets one hand on Harry’s thigh and the other above his lip. Harry puckers his lips.

Louis flicks his eyes to his, mischievous. “Good try, love.”

Harry stops him from moving away when he realizes what he was referring to, captures his by wrapping his calves around Louis’ body. “Don’t be rude,” Harry tickles the back of his neck, “not all of us can look as sexily hairy as you.” Despite what the media thinks, Harry quite likes his thin stache.

Louis’ lips turn up then, and Harry wants to write soliloquies on the sparkle in his eye and post it on every tree in London. He drops a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth. “Thank you, lovey.” He unzips Harry’s parka. “You looks stunning, by the way.” He wiggles out and lets the parka pool around his hips, left in his red sweater.

“Yeah?”

Louis nods like it is obvious. “Definitely.” He takes the sunnies that held Harry’s hair back and set them atop his own nose. “Very lowkey posh.”

Harry grabs his face and kisses him then, because it was a long time coming really, ever since he set his eyes on Louis making food for him and looking this good while doing so.

Louis squeezes his hips and Harry mewls into his mouth, which is when Louis decides to pull away.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Harry pouts. “Don’t give me that look.” Harry starts pressing kisses over his cheek, eyebrow, nose. “S-stop it, Harold! We’re eating this food I made! I mean it!”

(The food was eaten, just after . . . something else was).

 

“I have the  _ brilliantest  _ idea!” Harry  _ jumps _ onto Louis’ california king the next morning, laptop in hand.

“Oi! My tea!” Thankfully, Louis reaches out just in time for Harry to not rattle him too much. Although, a bit does get on his bare thigh.

“Oops.” Harry just wipes the splotch up with thumb and licks it off. Sometimes, Harry makes him forget that staring is considered rude.

They finally both managed a Saturday off, and spending it in bed is more than perfect. Louis has no reason to put his contacts in today and they haven’t changed besides a new pair of boxers and Harry with a sweater. Louis tied Harry’s hair up earlier while he was swallowing him down so deep that Louis is sure he can still see some stardust off in the distance.

So yeah, the perfect Saturday.

“Lou.”

“Oh, yes! What is your brilliantest idea?”

Harry looks bashful, which is somewhat odd, but he sidles up against Louis either way, situating his lower half under the covers, before opening his computer. “I think we should make a playlist.” He opens spotify, still not looking at Louis.

Louis chuckles because he does not understand why Harry’s so shy about this, which then, causes Harry to twitch in a wince.

“No, no, none of that.” He slides his arm between the pillows and Harry’s waist. “Of course I want to make a playlist with you. Was just cracking on about how nervous you looked for absolutely no reason.” Harry leans his weight more into him, grin on his lips. “I mean, I am the man who gave you that ring, you’re just asking to make a playlist.”

Harry tilts his head to kiss beneath Louis’ chin. “Both are equally important declarations. So, I was thinking we just kinda go back and forth?”

Louis squeezes his hip in agreeance. “What’s our title, then?”

He did not mean for it to sound so . . . confrontational, but it way have come off that way. Harry thankfully either ignores it or doesn’t catch on because “H&L should do, I think, yeah?”

“Sounds good,” Louis nods and pulls Harry closer by putting an arm around him. “Think it should be twenty-eight songs, as well. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Harry stops typing to look at him. “Why twenty-eight?”

Louis lifts up his hips a bit to dig out his phone and Harry leans his head against his shoulder to watch over his phone.

“You still have tinder?” Harry asks, frown evident in his voice.

Louis shrugs and holds back his smirk, waits for the app to load. “Just never deleted it, I guess.”

Harry just hums, but Louis does not miss the scrunch in his brow. When the screen finally loads, though, he goes to his last conversation, his and Harry’s those times ago, and scrolls to the start date.

“February 28th,” Harry breathes. “That’s perfect.”

“See,” Louis locks his phone and tilts Harry’s chin to look him in the eye, “no reason to look all sad froggy.”

Harry’s face softens and he sets a hand on Louis’ thigh. “I do  _ not  _ look all sad froggy.”

Louis searches his eyes. “Kinda did. Funny that you’d even so much as  _ think  _ I still use tinder.”

“Well, I don’t know!” Harry nudges Louis’ hand from his chin and leans back against the headboard, crossing his arms. “You still have the app, after all.”

Louis has __ to roll his eyes because  _ honestly  _ Harry is ridiculous and he loves him more than anything.

He wiggles his body down a bit so he’s between Harry’s torso and laptop that rests on his thighs. Harry grunts when Louis wiggles his nose beneath his tee shirt, but Louis ignores it. “Why are you like this.” It is more of a statement than a question.

Louis blows a raspberry on his skin. “Because I love your tummy.”

Harry shifts his hips a bit, making Louis nibble at the skin. “Go tell that to all your tinder matches.”

Louis hums progressing to moving his tongue even lower. He feels Harry’s intake of breath when he dips a thumb beneath his waistband and feels his legs spread the tiniest bit. “I will . . . after you take off your shirt.”

Harry, surprisingly without any lip, abides and Louis carefully nudges the laptop from his legs. He maneuvers his body to settle between Harry’s legs.

He looks up to see Harry already flushed, goddamn lip bitten between his teeth and Louis hasn’t even  _ touched  _ him yet. “Love your legs too, god. So pretty, Harry.” He lets out a whine that Louis wishes he could swallow.

“Lou, please.” Harry brings his hands to run through Louis’ fringe.

“Thought you wanted to make our playlist, hm?”

Harry shakes his head, then changes his mind and nods. “Yes. Not  _ now _ , though.”

Harry presses his thumb against the corner of Louis’ lip, to which he presses a kiss to. “Want you to come a lot for me, okay? Can you do that?”

It is  _ too  _ beautiful the way Harry’s dick twitches at just his words,  _ fuck.  _ “ _ God,  _ yes. Come kiss me, please.”

Louis grins and is pulled up by Harry’s hands all over his cheeks and entangled in his hair. Louis begins to take Harry’s cock out, moving him agonizingly slow in his palm. “Can’t believe you thought I’d want anyone else.” Louis turns the kiss sweet. “Never want anyone else ever.”

Harry’s mouth drops open on an exhale. “Always want you.”

Louis smiles at him and with one last kiss, he is back sliding down Harry’s torso. “Just wanna suck you tonight, okay? Want you to enjoy it. Show you just how much I want you.”

“ _ Louis _ ,” Harry hisses when Louis licks the tip before moving all the way down, swallowing around him. “Fuck this won’t take long, I’m sorry.”

“No, baby. Don’t ever apologize. Want you to come whenever you need, want all of it. You always come so much when I do this, I love it.”

It’s only a mere five minutes later that Harry is wiggling uncontrollably and Louis’ holding his hips down (because he know Harry loves that). “I’m so close, oh my god.”

“Yes, sweetheart. Wanna see you make a pool on your tummy for me.” Louis massages his balls. “Paint yourself. Know you love to do that for me, don’t you?” Louis twists his wrist faster.

Harry’s face scrunches. “Wan-wanna come with you kissing me  _ please,  _ Lou need you.”

Louis shushes him, leans up to kiss him deep. He knows he has climaxed when Harry’s mouth drops from the kiss and his head rolls back. “There you are,” Louis works him through it, watching in awe as Harry’s dick keep spurting more and more white. “So pretty, love. Know you have more for me. Fucking beautiful, H, painting yourself so good.”

Some of the spunk even hits Louis in his chin, so he takes his thumb and licks it into his mouth, only makes Harry's body coil once more, letting out one last drop against his stomach.

“Fuck,” Harry sighs, giggling into his wrist when he finally looks down at himself. “That’s  _ a lot  _ of come.”

Louis winks at him, rubbing his pointer finger through the liquid. “Might have to work on that playlist a little later. I’ve got some cleaning up to do.”

 

Harry feels tingly.

He vaguely recalls his last drink of vodka spritzer (and the few or so before) and thinks he’s grateful for the feeling it is giving him now.

Just completed his debut in vogue, he’s dancing with Sarah in celebration. Her velvet suit, although catching the light stunningly, makes Harry himself sweat. He stops his dancing and Sarah gives him a weird look that he fails to notice as he’s undoing the top buttons on his blouse.

“Why’re you pouting?” She somewhat hollers over the music playing in the secluded nightclub.

Satisfied and much breezier, he puts a wide smile on his face, “‘M not!” and tries to dance again but trips miserably over his own two feet.

Sarah laughs and balances him out. “You’re an idiot!”

Harry giggles in agreeance, and with a few less drinks in him, he would probably come up with a witty response  but tonight is just to lovely and relieving to be anything but drunk and happy.

“Happppy,” Harry slurs, looking up at the ceiling and doing a little twirl. His drunk mind imagines the way the ruffles on his shirt look whirling in the wind and giggles. Louis would make fun of him for it, too. “ _ Louis. _ ” Harry turns dramatically towards Sarah, grabbing her hands in his. “Sar, where’s Louissss?”

Harry watches Sarah’s eyes look past his shoulder exactly when he feels arms wrap around him from behind. Arms that make him immediately remove himself from Sarah and lean back into, holding his hands over Louis’ own.

Harry thinks he hears Louis say  _ Thanks, Sarah, you’re a gem, I’ve got him  _ but his eyes are closed and he’s too busy focusing on Louis’ scent and Louis’ touch that he surprises even himself with the “Thank you Sarbear” he manages out.

“Alright, come on, stud.” Louis holds him around the waist and leads them into a booth.

Louis’ body his pressed against his side and there is nothing more for Harry to do than throw his head back in frustration because Louis is so  _ hot  _ it’s not damn fair.

“Harry? What’s wrong, babe? Do you feel okay?”

And  _ oh  _ if that’s not the most ironic question ever. Harry giggles. He  _ loves  _ vodka.

He turns his head a bit to look at Louis’ worried face and perfect eyes and stupid mouth. “I love vodka spit- spits- “

Louis smirks and moves the hair stuck on Harry’s lip. His hair’s gotten longer since the movie filming months ago and Harry is feeling it if he can say so himself. “Spritzers, baby.”

Harry shakes his head.  _ Duh, idiot. Not spitser.  _ “Yes.” Harry lays his head on Louis’ shoulder. “That.”

He feels Louis kiss his forehead and grins. “I’m so proud of you, you know.”

Harry huffs uncomfortably, and moves his body longways so that his head is in Louis’ lap. Louis’ eyes look promising but Harry is not too sure. He reaches up and presses his thumb against the bottom of Louis’ eyes, right below the lash line. “I did alright, I suppose.”

He starts giggling again. He looks dumb, squirming around in a booth at a fancy bar with his best friend. Almost as if he isn’t a world famous model who just completed the most important shoot of his life.

Harry mumbles something incoherent as he rights himself.

“What was that?” Louis questions.

Harry meets Louis’ eyes, taking a hand to rest at the back of his neck. Louis revels in the feeling. “Not without you.”

Louis tilts his head, genuinely confused as what Harry’s trying to get out. “What do you mean?”

Harry rolls his eyes as if  _ Louis’  _ the mad drunk in this conversation. “Couldn’t have done it without you. Everything comes back to you.”

Louis brings Harry to his lips, trying to convey things like  _ You’re everything  _ and  _ I love you to the stars  _ and  _ Let’s adopt first thing tomorrow _ .

 

Funnily enough, the next day, Harry wakes with a headache the size of Mount Everest.

A drawn out “Fuckkk” is what wakes Louis up, along with an arm being dropped weightlessly onto his back. He turns his head to see Harry rubbing at his face with his other hand.

“What are you doing, Harold.”

Harry winces, probably from the taste of his own mouth. “Rubbing it away.” Louis smirks. Harry doesn’t even have to open his eyes. “Stop smirking.”

Louis gasps in offense, but moves closer to lean onto Harry’s chest a bit more anyway, smiling to himself when Harry brings the hand that isn’t rubbing at his temple to Louis’ hair. “Whatever do you mean?”

Harry squints one eye open. “You’re laughing at my pain.”

“Oh, baby,” Louis takes Harry’s hand away from his forehead and to his mouth, kissing over his palm and the pad of each finger. “You hurt, I hurt.”

Harry grins slightly at that, but leaves his eyes closed. “You never say that after sex, though, do ya?”

“Oi!” Louis gives a pinch to his bare side and Harry giggles, rolling them over so that he has got his deadweight holding Louis down.

“Can you please shut the blinds,” Harry interprets the wet kisses being ghosted across his neck.

“You’re on top of me, baby.”

“Mm,” Harry’s hips twitch, suddenly forgetting about the blinds, “just how I like it. Wanna sit on you, Lou.”

Louis places a kiss underneath Harry’s ear. “You need some pills first, love. And maybe a bath.”

Louis absolutely  _ hates  _ that he can feel Harry pout.

“I don’t smell.”

Louis pats his bum. “Never said you did, pal. Now, up you go.”

Harry just groans.

 

“You’re being naggy, darling,” Harry’s mum informs him through the phone on a spring fevered wednesday evening. He is sat out on the balcony, only in boxers, ankles crossed, and body stretched along the lawnchair.

He sighs. “That’s exactly what he’d tell me.”

“It’s a work thing, H. You know Jonah being there means absolutely nothing to Lou.”

Harry rubs a hand over his face, stretches his limbs a bit. “I know, I know. I’m just a twat.”

Anne tsks. “You’re not a twat, love. You just miss him. It’s good. Healthy, even.”

Harry laughs at that. “Healthy? We aren’t married, mum.”

“Well, not on paper, no.”

“Mum,” Harry draws out in warning.

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll shut it now. Just give him a call tonight, when he isn’t busy. He’ll settle you about this.”

Harry knows he will, too. It is just . . . hard. Harder than it ought to be. Knowing Louis is off in a different country with his  _ ex,  _ of all people . . . and Harry has no reason to be irked about this, has no  _ right.  _ Yet, he feels as if his bones could ignite any second now and his legs may just carry him all the way to Australia.

He facetimes Louis later that night while he’s settling in bed. He lays on Louis’ side.

“In bed already, sleepy dove?” Louis answers, eyes already wrinkling at the corners. Harry loves him.

“Maybe. Had a long day of laying out. Catching rays, the lot.”

“I see, I see. Does look like you got a bit of sun, that.” Louis sets his phone down in what looks to be the bathroom and begins to shuck his shirt off.

“Ugh,” Harry groans, “give a man some warning, won’t ya?”

Louis scoffs and disappears from view for a moment. He hears the water turn on. “Oh, please mister ‘I’m naked in bed and look prettier than anyone ever and Louis’ only a thousand miles away from me so I like to torture him.’”

Harry laughs out loud because Louis is plain ridiculous. He flips on his side to get more comfortable. “If only you knew.”

“What’s that mean, babe?”

“Did you just bring me in the shower with you? You’re phone, Louis!”

“Pish posh.” Louis pours shampoo into his hands, gives Harry a wink. “ _ Supposedly  _ waterproof phones. Loads of shit, probably. I’m keeping it out of the water, no worries.”

“I can call back later, idiot. I’ll let you shower.”

“Don’t want you to let me do anything. Stay on. Now, tell me what you meant.”

Harry sighs and allows himself to get distracted by the expanse of Louis’ neck as he washes the shampoo out. “You’re hot?” Harry tries.

“Thank you, baby, that’s nice, but not gonna do it.” Louis winks at him before going onto his body wash.

“Just- How was Jonah?”

Louis gives him a  _ really?  _ Look.

“Seems alright enough. His boyfriend seems to be, too.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Yes, H. He has a boyfriend. How’s Nick doing, hm?” Louis tilts his head sassily before moving to step out and dry off.

“God, I’m an idiot,” Harry groans, mostly to himself, and pushes his palm into his eye socket, relieving pressure from his anxieties. “I just miss you a stupid amount, I think.” He can see the water droplets teasing their way down Louis’ skin.

“Just  _ think _ ?”

Harry’s lips tilt up. “I know.”

“That’s a relief, because I was showing Jonah pictures of you earlier. Said he was happy for me.”

“You did?”

“‘Course I did, Harry.”

They stare at each other for a moment before breaking off into laughter. “You’re a brat.”

“I really am . . . no!” Louis stills with a razor in his hand. “You look sexy, though.”

“You’re pouting.” Louis smirks.

“Well, yeah! You’re not home and I’m horny. Can’t you grow the scruff a bit, for me? I’ll shave it off meself once I get you.”

Louis sets the razor down. “No you won’t.”

“I won’t,” Harry winks.

“I’ll save it for you . . . oh!” Louis exclaims, finally settling back into his hotel bed, mirroring Harry’s own position. “I’ve got a surprise for you. When I get home, that is.”

“Hm,” Harry ponders, “if it’s not sexual favors, not sure if I’m interested.”

“You’re really gonna wish you didn’t say that,” Louis chuckles.

“Oh? I’m excited now.”

“You should be. Can’t wait to hold you.”

Harry kisses his camera. Louis looks fond.

“You should get some rest.”

“No rest for the wicked."

Harry rolls his eyes. “Go take a nap. I’ll see you really soon, yeah?”

Louis grins. “The soonest.”

“Bye, Lou.”

“Sleep tight, angel.”

 

“Oh, my god,  _ Louis _ . We’re in the fucking airport bathroom, hold on!”

“Don’t care. Do you?” Louis does not stop to undo Harry’s zipper, doesn’t pause his kisses up his neck.

Harry stalls, before shrugging and fitting his hand into Louis’ pants.

 

“Woo! Shots!” Niall is screams at the top of his bloody lungs.

“Jesus, Ni!” Harry winces from his side, and if he has to deal with Niall’s obnoxious drunkenness, at least he has got his favorite person here to do it with. “We aren’t even bloody celebrating anything.” Harry takes down his shot begrudgingly.

“Someone’s groggy.” Louis presses his knee against Harry’s.

He sighs, “I’m sorry,” and turns around so his back leans against the bar, but still rests his side against Louis’ frame. “Need a vacation.”

“Ha!” Louis’ laughter rumbles Harry’s body. “That has got to be the adultest thing you’ve ever said.”

“Who’s the one in their thirties, here?”

Louis sucks in air. “Ouch. Low blow, babe.”

Harry throws his head back, moving his hands to rub at his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, none of that.” He takes Harry’s palms in his own. “Would you like to know your surprise now? Shocked you haven’t been nagging me about it since I landed.”

Harry’s eyes looked confused. “I figured the mind blowing sex was the surprise.”

Louis gruffs. “Oh, please. You should know me better than that.”

“Fair enough. Blow my mind in another way, then, stud.”

Louis leans in to cup his face and speak in his ear. “E-D-I-B-L-E-S.” Harry pulls away with a  _ so what?  _ in question. “I know it sounds boring now, but apparently it is like nothing you’ve ever had before.”

Harry tilts his head at him like a confused pup. “Where did you get it? And what makes it so much better?”

“Well . . . Jonah-”

“Your ex is a dealer?”

“ _ No,  _ jesus!” Harry tries to bite back his smile, but just ends up kissing his cheek, which Louis willfully ignores. “His boyfriend knows some people, or something. The fuck if I care. He just told me stories of the feeling and their experiences with it and I just . . . wanna do it. With you.”

Harry is giving him a leveled look, and Louis can’t tell if he is disappointed in him or impressed. “How do you know it’s safe?”

“Jonah wouldn’t  _ harm  _ me, Haz. Also asked Zayn, though. Just to be sure.” Zayn knows all there is to know about different drugs, the ins-and-outs of all the high market shit to the cheapest of the cheap.

“And what did Zayn say?”

Louis kisses the worry line in between Harry’s brow. “Said a lot of things. Wanna know about the best sex of his life or the talking butterflies first?”

Louis watches Harry’s eyes darken before wrinkling at the latter part. “Well, shit.”

“Don’t wanna do it here, though. Wanna be home with you and-”

“Okay.”

“Okay? Just like that?"

Harry rolls his eyes, straightens himself out, getting ready to go. “You act as if I don’t trust you.”

“Never said that, exactly.” Louis frowns when Harry turns around to quickly pay off their tab. Before Louis can say more, Harry takes his hand and begins weaving them through the crowd.

 

“I feel like-” Harry cuts himself off. They are sat in the hot tub at Louis’, stark naked between them despite the chain teasing over Harry’s collarbones and the singular ring on his finger.

“What do you feel?” Louis asks, his own eyes hooded. Even sat from across each other, he has his foot hovering over Harry’s.

Harry hooks their ankles together, causing Louis to look him in the eye. “We should get married.”

“Yes,” he replied way too quick. He’s too high for it to bother him, though.

Harry laughs gleefully, yet somehow still wistful. “Would be good, I reckon.” He looks too pretty right now. With just the tips of his hair wet, eyes blown and shining. “Too pretty, hm?”

He did not notice he said any of that aloud. “Bollocks,” Louis sits himself up more, “this shit is strong. Get ‘ere.” Harry giggles and wraps himself around Louis. “If I weren’t so high, I’d take notice to our cocks touching right now.”

Harry throws his head back in shock and Louis loves that he does not hide his laugh from him anymore like he used to.

“Isn’t saying you’re not taking notice the same thing as taking notice?” Harry is currently taking his time submerging his cupped hands to collect water to pour atop Louis’ head. Usually, he’d give him shit for it, but Harry looks all too content with styling his hair, even if he must look like a complete git.

Louis runs his hands up Harry’s back, down to his soft, bare hips. “Please don’t make me answer that question,” he gestures to his head. “Hurts.”

Harry smiles at him serenely. “So you can agree to marriage in a heartbeat, but . . . .”

He does not even finish, too occupied in Louis’ fringe.

“Well, yeah. Marriage and you? Seems pretty plausible to me. Who else would I marry?"

Harry stops with Louis’ hair, attention back on Louis’ face. “You just wanna marry me because it rhymes.”

Louis purses his lips with a nod of agreeance. “Amongst other things.”

Harry looks at him then,  _ really  _ looks at him. He presses his lips to Louis’, too soft to be a kiss. “What other things?”

“I bought you an engagement ring, for one.”

Harry’s mouth drops open as if he didn’t already know that there is a ring currently on his finger, and not just any ring.

“You tricked me into being your fiance.”

Louis nudges Harry’s chin up with his nose, making way to his neck. “No tricks. It was always gonna be your ring whether you attached it to me or not.”

Harry lets him leave a bruise on him. “How could I not attach it to you? You bought it for me.”

“Yeah?” Louis pulls back. “And  _ you _ decided to wear it on your ring finger.”

Harry lets out a whine then, as if he is giving up, and finally smashes their lips together in a  _ real  _ snog because yeah, he may wear the damn thing on his right hand to be conspicuous, but everyone and their mother knows that is not the case.

Harry looks so beautiful, is the thing. Skin pale from the winter months, but cheeks red from the warmth of the water. It takes Louis being distracted to fail to notice Harry rutting against his stomach, noises getting lost low in his throat.

“Baby-”

“I love you,” Harry blurts and grips Louis’ back so hard it hurts. “I love you so bad.” Louis lets out a whine of his own then, and throws his head back to breathe. Harry does not let him go far, though. He forces Louis’ head up, almost cradling it. “Lou, don’t cry. Oh, god. Now I’m crying. Fuck.” Harry tries to wipe his tears away into the water, but Louis stops him.

“Your hands are also wet. That’s not helping.”

Harry scrunches his eyebrows. “You’re right. Why are you crying? Why are  _ we  _ crying? What the fuck kind of drugs did we take?”

“God,” Louis has to laugh, shakes his head as if it’ll get his head sorted. “I just- have loved you for so long. Hearing you say that-” he tries to shake his head but Harry keeps it still.

“Oh, Louis.” Harry kisses over his closed lids. “You’re my fiance, always have been, since you gave me this ring, okay? Love you more than anything, everything.”

“Oh, my god.” They are both still crying and Louis feels like he’s suffocating. “Please. Let’s- let’s go inside. Too hot.”

Harry nods, separating himself from Louis to allow them both to get out and dry off in silence.

 

Minutes later, spread out on the Louis’ bed, side to side, he calms down and his brain lets him think a bit. Harry loops their shortest fingers.

“I don’t know what to say,” Louis breathes.

Harry turns to rest his chin on Louis’ chest, making it easier for them to look at each other. “It was always unspoken, yeah?”

Harry is drawing shapes on his chest and his mind is having trouble focusing. “For me, it was, yeah.” He pushes Harry’s hair back to see his eyes. “Wasn’t sure about you, though.”

Harry looks at him, incredulous. “Are the drugs making you  _ daft _ ?”

“Fuck,” Louis rubs his hand over his eyes, “we were both kinda dumb in the end, huh.”

Harry grins at him, all cheek. “Think that was just you, really.”

“But, won’t my old age bore you, babe?” Louis pokes his dimple.

Harry’s face splits in two. “Think it’ll come in handy, if anything.”

 

**_H &L’s:_ **

**_I Couldn’t Be More In Love - The 1975_ **

**_Nothing Could Be Better - HOMESHAKE_ **

**_Saccharine - Atta Boy_ **

**_Attention - VICTOR!_ **

**_All the Debts I Owe - Caamp_ **

**_Helplessly Hoping - Crosby, Stills & Nash_ **

**_It’s Real - Real Estate_ **

**_Can’t Wait - Chon_ **

**_We Talk all the Time- The Japanese House_ **

**_Tinted - Kvsper, Lukie B_ **

**_Like or Like Like - Miniature Tigers_ **

**_Love Of My Life - Queen_ **

**_OPEN WIDE - Spencer._ **

**_Real Peach - Henry Jamison_ **

**_Morning - Marc E. Bassy_ **

**_Sunflower - Rex Orange County_ **

**_Knuckles (Acoustic) - Moose Blood_ **

**_I Know (feat. Fiona Apple) - RISE Recording - King Princess, Fiona Apple_ **

**_Take Me - Aly & AJ_ **

**_NFWMB - Hozier_ **

**_When You’re Around - From Indian Lakes_ **

**_Nice to See You - Vansire, FLOOR CRY_ **

**_Without U - Beach Goons_ **

**_Closer Everywhere - Beach Fossils_ **

**_Fucking for a Reason - Louie Duffelbags_ **

**_Perfume - Roy Blair_ **

**_Sparks - Coldplay_ **

**_Cherry Cola - Kuwada_ **

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: hltwink


End file.
